


Gold Dust Woman

by artificialcitrus



Series: Gold Dust Woman [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: “New beginnings, specifically in your love life. The Two of Cups indicates an instant connection and attraction between two people, something soulful and powerful. It represents compassion and partnership, and foretells two becoming one. It’s a powerful card.”Sharon’s reading couldn’t have been more accurate if she’d looked directly into Alaska’s soul herself, and it unnerved the blonde but somehow attracted her at the same time.“What do you think, Sharon? Is that what my future holds?”





	1. The Fool

“Come on, this way!”

Alaska sighed as her best friend dragged her by the hand through the crowd of people in search of another booth. The renaissance faire was just as chaotic as it had been the year before, if not more, and Alaska had made the regrettable decision to wear chunky heeled boots instead of something sensible like flats. She fanned herself with her hand, trying to keep her mind off the summer heat as Courtney pulled her to the next booth she’d decided to look at.

The setup was a little larger than most, and seemed to be selling all manner of magical items. Potions lined the counter and crystals hung from the rafters of the tent, sparkling in the sunlight. Herbs were bundled on the back wall and arranged by use, and all sorts of altar decorations were on display. The woman behind the counter smiled at Courtney and Alaska as they regarded her wares.

“Anything specific you’re looking for?” she asked. Courtney looked at Alaska awkwardly, and the platinum blonde shrugged.

“Just browsing for now,” she answered, fingering a clear quartz crystal that hung near her. The woman nodded.

“Clear quartz. Good for just about anything, it’s very versatile.” Alaska nodded.

“It’s used a lot for protection, right? Not that it’d save you from, like, a bullet,” she snorted. The woman laughed.

“You should speak to my business partner, I think you’d get along really well. Do you mind waiting for a moment? She’s just finishing up a tarot reading.”

“Um, sure,” Alaska agreed hesitantly. While she wasn’t exactly excited to have an awkward conversation with a stranger, she was also a little intrigued. “Court, you can walk around if you want. We can meet back up later?”

“Yeah, sure,” her friend nodded. “You’re more into crystals and stuff than I am,” she admitted. “Have fun, I guess? And text me when you wanna meet up again.” Alaska gave her friend a mock salute, and the Australian laughed before disappearing into the crowd. Suddenly alone, the blonde looked around the booth with interest, making note of the various tools of the trade that caught her eye. Still, her gaze kept falling back on the array of crystals being sold. Her mother had gone through a crystal healing phase, and Alaska had thought the various gems were pretty, so she would decorate her dresser with them or carry them in her pockets for luck.

When the redheaded woman returned, she was towing a taller woman behind her, who didn’t look especially pleased to be on the other end of the leash. Her hair was dark and curly, her black lips were painted in a scowl, and she reached a hand up to her shoulder to pet the fluffy white-and-black cat perched there, regarding her redheaded partner with annoyance. The cat jumped off her shoulder and she rolled her eyes at the animal as it curled up on a chair instead.

“This is my business partner, Sharon,” the redheaded woman explained.

“Um, Alaska. Nice to meet you.”

Though Sharon’s expression had been less than pleasant while she was being dragged to the front, it shifted as soon as her pale eyes met Alaska’s, and she looked at her almost inquisitively.

“She’s been exposed to magic before,” Sharon said cryptically, more to her partner than to Alaska. “There’s a luck spell on her right now.”

“What,  _me_?” Alaska echoed incredulously. “I think you’re sensing something else. I don’t know anything about magic.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I think I know a luck spell when I see one, honey. Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure,” Alaska confirmed. “I don’t know any spells, and I don’t think I know anyone else who does either.”

“Hm. Nonetheless, you’ve got one on you right now. Definitely not the worst thing to have cast on you without your knowledge. “Alaska, was it?” The blonde nodded, her knees going weak at Sharon’s sultry tone. “Why don’t you come to the back with me, Alaska? We can let the cards explain your… situation.”

Alaska nodded again, though a little more hesitantly, and allowed Sharon to lead her through the stall to a small table behind it. Alaska sat opposite Sharon as the witch took out a tarot deck and began shuffling the cards. Drawing three cards carefully, she arranged them in front of Alaska before flipping them face-up, one at a time. She hummed thoughtfully as she examined the spread, and her silence made the blonde anxious.

“So…?”

Sharon broke out of her trance. “Sorry! This is just a really interesting spread. Let’s start with the past, hm? Five of Wands. Not a great sign, unfortunately. It indicates that you were dealing with a lot of strife, and things were chaotic. A series of confusing events and conversations. You lacked focus, and you were vulnerable to peer pressure. Does any of that sound familiar?”

“All of it,” Alaska breathed, wonderstruck. “How did you know all that?”

“I didn’t,” Sharon chuckled lightly. “The cards told me everything I needed to know. Now, the present… That’s intriguing. The Ace of Pentacles. Material and spiritual abundance. Prosperity. A call to enjoy and appreciate the body you’ve been given. You’ve either recently had an opportunity to create something new, or you’ll have one soon. You’ve had to stay grounded.”

Alaska nodded, awed. “That’s crazy accurate. I just got a modeling gig for one of my friends, so I guess it goes along with the prosperity thing, and appreciating my body?”

“You’d be a fool not to appreciate a body like yours,” Sharon murmured, a smile playing on her lips as her gaze raked over Alaska’s figure. The blonde blushed deeply, squirming in her seat as the witch openly flirted with her.

“What’s the last one?” she gestured to the third card on the table. Sharon’s smile only widened.

“Your future card,” she said, “The Two of Cups.” Her long silence gave Alaska butterflies.

“What does it mean?”

“New beginnings, specifically in your love life. The Two of Cups indicates an instant connection and attraction between two people, something soulful and powerful.” Sharon’s voice appeared to have dropped an octave, and it washed over Alaska like silk as the witch leaned ever closer. “It represents compassion and partnership, and foretells two becoming one. It’s a powerful card.”

The table was small, and Sharon and Alaska were close enough that the blonde could smell peppermint on Sharon’s breath and the intoxicating scent of lavender tinged with smoke. Sharon’s reading couldn’t have been more accurate if she’d looked directly into Alaska’s soul herself, and it unnerved the blonde but somehow attracted her at the same time.

“What do you think, Sharon?” Alaska breathed, trying her damndest not to move a muscle. “Is that what my future holds?”

“Hard to say,” Sharon smirked, tilting her head to the side slightly. She drew another card from the deck, raising an eyebrow when she read its face. “I suppose it must, since the deck just gave me the Knight of Wands. He’s the harbinger of charm, calculated risks and…” she moved so her lips were almost touching Alaska’s ear, “Passion.” The word was whispered, sending shivers down Alaska’s spine and going straight to her core.

Alaska closed the gap between them easily, capturing Sharon’s lips in a honeyed kiss. The witch hummed against her mouth, keeping the kiss gentle and soft for now. Their awkward position over the table did them no favors, and Sharon broke the kiss to take Alaska’s hand and pull her behind the makeshift stage where various performers were making their mark on the crowds. She pressed Alaska against the wooden wall, kissing her again and grinning when Alaska’s hands twisted in the fabric of her long black dress.

“Was that… all just… made up… like a… pickup… line?” Alaska breathed between kisses. Sharon chuckled.

“Funnily enough, no,” she answered. “Like I said, the cards tell me everything I need to know. I just confer it to you.”

“Mmm, I guess you’re a pretty good witch, then,” Alaska said, tipping back her head to allow Sharon to kiss her neck.

“I’m a fucking fantastic witch,” Sharon murmured against her skin, pleased at the little whines she drew from Alaska. The blonde was acutely aware of the audience members sitting only a few yards away from them, and she blushed at the thought of someone finding them like this.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she heard a distinctly Australian voice say her name in surprise.

“ _Alaska?_ ”

“Shit,” she muttered, breaking the kiss and turning her head to see Courtney’s shocked expression.

“Um, I- I’ll just… Leave you…”

“Wait, Court,” Alaska said, pulling away from Sharon slightly. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“I should, uh, get back to Jinkx,” Sharon said breathily. “She probably needs my help.” Pulling a business card from the pocket of her dress, she pushed it into Alaska’s hand and fled.

“I’m sorry, Alaska, I didn’t know,” Courtney apologized. “I didn’t mean to ruin whatever… whatever that was.”

Alaska looked down at the card in her hand, which boasted the name:  _Dead Dandelion: Supplies for the Modern Witch_ , above smaller print with the shop’s contact information. “Don’t worry about it,” she mused. “It’s fine.”

“You might wanna find a makeup wipe, though,” Courtney giggled. “You have black lipstick kind of… everywhere.” Alaska flushed as she brought her fingertips to her lips. Part of her didn’t want to wash the lipstick away, if only so she could remember how Sharon’s lips felt on her skin. Courtney, always prepared, offered a pack of makeup wipes to her friend with a snigger.

On the drive home, Courtney teased her best friend relentlessly. “I guess you had fun today, huh?”

“Shut up, Court. I saw the way you looked at that guy working at the tavern.”

“I was just looking!” her friend protested. “He was cute!”

“Yeah, exactly. I wouldn’t describe Sharon as cute, but it’s basically the same thing.”

“I wasn’t sucking face with the tavern boy, though,” Courtney stuck out her tongue at Alaska.

“Courtney Act, you are such a bitch!” Alaska crowed, dissolving into laughter, and the Aussie soon joined her.

Sharon hadn’t been proud of running away from Alaska, but she hadn’t known what else to do. Still, their encounter ran through her mind on a loop for the rest of the day, and she was thankful to pack up and go home at the end of what had become a very long day.

Once at her apartment, Sharon lit some incense in her bedroom and set her tarot deck in the windowsill under a crystal to charge. She slipped out of her black maxi dress and threw it into the hamper before collapsing into bed.

Though she gave it her best effort, sleep refused to come, and her mind kept fixating on Alaska. She’d been so much more than the usual girl she’d pick up at some alt-indie bar; her tarot reading session had certainly proven that. Still, even without the air of fate that seemed to surround the encounter, it was nothing if not hot.

Sharon peeled off her bralette and panties, tossing them aside haphazardly and settling onto her back. Slowly, she brushed her fingertips over her skin, feeling every dip and curve of her body. She felt herself throb as she pictured touching Alaska like this; would the blonde be quiet and composed, or would she be vocal, crying out as Sharon worshipped her, mapped out her body with careful hands? Sharon bit back a moan at the thought as she traced the sigil tattooed between her breasts, feeling it pulsate with energy as she ran her fingers over the markings. It was a sigil she’d created herself, for confidence in her sexuality. She’d been an insecure, teenaged baby gay when she’d first drawn it, hoping it would help her accept herself. Now, it spread warmth throughout her body whenever she traced the lines of ink on her skin, reminding her of how far she’d come and the battles she’d fought to get there.

Moving her touch to another spot, Sharon ran her fingers over the human skeleton tattooed on her soft inner arm, a reminder not to fear death, but accept it as part of the world’s cycle. Next, the Sagittarius constellation on the outer part of her opposite arm, her astrological sign. Her fingertips danced along the flowers decorating the underside of her left breast, and the pentacle stamped on her right hip. Drawing her knees to her chest, she touched the crystal on her left thigh and the lunar map on her right calf. Each of her tattoos were imbued with her own magic, each representing different things and carrying different spells with her wherever she went. Lastly, she pressed her lips to the crystal ball on her wrist, a tattoo for her mother.

As she drifted ever closer to Hypnos’s embrace, she remembered to cast her nightly sleep circles. She cast her own first, then cast one around the circle she knew Jinkx had surrounded herself in. Next was her beloved familiar Cerrone, who slept at the foot of her bed most nights, and lastly she cast a sleep circle around Alaska. Not having a visual for where Alaska slept made it more difficult, but she managed, like she’d done many times before. The last thing Sharon remembered before falling asleep was a picture of one of her tarot cards: the Ace of Cups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here’s the first chapter of the witch au i’ve been working on for a while! i really hope you guys like it; i’m a witch myself, so this fic means quite a lot to me, and it’s going to be a fusion of realistic witchcraft and some fantasy-type elements. enjoy! xx (also posted on artificialqueens on tumblr - my blog is @pianowired!)


	2. The Magician

When Sharon woke up the next morning, she felt good for all of two whole seconds before a mountain of guilt came crashing down on her. She’d left Alaska with nothing but a business card to her shop! A fucking business card! She’d probably never see the blonde again. Dragging a hand through her hair with a sigh, she got up to get dressed for work; she and Jinkx needed to unload their faire setup out of the van and replace their stock before they even opened the shop, so she needed to be there early. According to the clock on her dresser, however, she was about to be late.

Yanking on a pair of ripped jeans that had seen better days and a black poet shirt, she hurried to the bathroom to do her makeup, easily the longest part of her morning routine. When she had deemed her smoky eyes and dark lips acceptable, she rushed to put on heeled boots and get out the door to catch a bus. There was no time to drive, or even to grab coffee on the way, so she texted Jinkx from the bus in a desperate plea for caffeine.

Walking around the block to the back of their building, Sharon saw that Jinkx was already there, two plastic cups in hand. Sharon thanked the gods for her friend and accepted the iced coffee she was handed wordlessly.

“You’re usually the early one, Shaz, what happened?” Jinkx asked playfully. Sharon sighed.

“I have no idea. I guess yesterday got the best of me.  _ Fuck _ this heat,” she proclaimed loudly, making her partner snicker.

“It’s not even that warm out yet,” she snorted, unlocking the van and throwing the doors open. Sharon groaned at the mess inside, knowing they had their work cut out for them.

“Thank Satan we don’t have to work today,” Sharon sighed, grateful for the extra time they had to unpack.

“Finish your damn coffee so we can get to work, Needles,” Jinkx chastised, tossing her already-empty cup in a nearby trashcan before stepping into the truck and hauling out a box. Sharon stuck her tongue out at the redhead, holding the back door open for her.

“There aren’t that many boxes,” she called after her, rolling her eyes but putting her coffee cup down anyway and taking a box from the truck and into the store anyway. She was right; most of the work had already been done when they packed up at the fairgrounds, and it didn’t take long to get the boxes into the store. The real challenge was going to be taking all of their stock back out of the boxes and replacing them to where they belonged.

Cursing under her breath, Sharon realized that she hadn’t brought a pack with her. After telling Jinkx she was going out to grab one, she made her way to the nearby 7-Eleven and hurriedly bought a pack of cheap cigarettes, knowing Jinkx would want to share and not wanting to spend more money than she had to. On the way back to the shop, she looked through her phone, paying more attention to the Etsy listings on her screen than to where she was going. This led her to quite literally bump into someone, hitting them straight-on. Both she and the stranger stumbled, but Sharon was the only one who fell, silently damning her own decision to wear heels.

“Hey, are you-  _ oh my God.  _ Sharon?” Sharon looked up into familiar brown eyes, taking the hand offered to her and letting Alaska help her up.

“You have a knack for catching me at the wrong moment, apparently,” the witch joked, dusting herself off. Alaska looked mortified.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Neither was I,” Sharon shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, hon. Where are you headed in such a hurry?”

“I was trying to find  _ Dead Dandelion, _ actually,” Alaska mumbled, embarrassed. “I was looking at Google Maps on my phone.”

“Oh!  _ Oh. _ You were gonna-"

“-see you, yeah,” the blonde blushed. “I know it’s probably way too soon, sorry.”

Sharon shrugged. “Hey, everything happens for a reason, right?”

Alaska gave her a funny look, but nodded. “Sure, I guess so.”

Sharon gestured down the road. “C’mon, I’ll walk you there. We’re not open yet, but Jinkx shouldn’t mind.”

“Um, okay,” Alaska agreed, letting the witch take the lead.

“Can I ask you for a weird favor?” Sharon asked as they walked. Alaska looked over to see her opening a pack of cigarettes, carefully pulling one out. “Can you kiss this for me?”

“What?”

“It’s for luck,” she explained. “You don’t have to, but it’s good fortune.” Alaska nodded, taking the cigarette from her and quickly pressing her lips to the side of it, blushing when her lipstick left a print on it. Sharon chuckled and flipped it upside down, sliding it back into the pack. “Sorry, smoker superstition. The flipped one is the one you’re supposed to smoke last, and if you live long enough to smoke it, you’re lucky.”

“That’s kinda morbid, isn’t it?”

Sharon shrugged. “If booze doesn’t kill me first, it’ll be the lung cancer,” she joked. Alaska bit her lip, reminded very much of a girl she dated in college, but Sharon seemed like she was truly joking. They stopped in a back lot, where the redheaded woman from the day before was leaning against a wall, smoking as well. As Alaska got closer, she recognized the familiar smell of weed, and Jinkx nodded at them in acknowledgement.

“Hey, Shaz. This the girl from yesterday?” she asked.

“Yep,” Sharon answered, popping the ‘p’ and leaning against the wall next to Jinkx “I left my lighter at home, help a sister out?”

“Mine died right after I lit up,” Jinkx apologized. “Just light from the joint.” Sharon rolled her eyes, but took out a cigarette and pressed the tip against the tip of Jinkx’s joint, inhaling a few times until it lit. Pulling away, she grinned at her friend.

“Is that the stuff you got from Gia?” she asked. Jinkx nodded, offering the joint to Alaska. The blonde took it carefully, taking a small hit from it before passing it back. “Oh, she smokes,” Sharon jibed, taking a drag from her cigarette.

“Not really,” Alaska mumbled. “I haven’t smoked since college, I had an ex who…” she trailed off at the look on the witches’ faces. “Nevermind. I need it now, so whatever.”

“Nerves?” Sharon teased, blowing out a cloud of smoke before ashing her cigarette against the wall. “What’re you nervous about, dollface?” Alaska wasn’t sure how to answer until Jinkx snickered.

“Don’t be mean to her, Needles.” Sharon cackled, high and raspy, and something about the laugh was endearing to Alaska.

“Sorry, Alaska,” she grinned, dropping her cigarette butt and grinding it under her heel. “Wanna come in? It’s only gonna get hotter out here."

“As long as you don’t mind…”

  
“Of course not,” Sharon answered immediately, ignoring the annoyed look Jinkx gave her and ushering Alaska inside and into the back room. “We’re closed today, but you can hang out here while stuff gets unpacked. I’ll probably do a reading or two.”

“Right, the tarot thing. How much do you charge for that, by the way?”

Sharon sat down at a table in the center of the room, taking a box from under it and opening it to withdraw a pack of cards. “For you, sweetheart? Free of charge.” She shuffled the deck absentmindedly, tilting her head to indicate that Alaska should take the seat opposite her.

“I can’t accept that,” Alaska protested, sitting down anyway. “Not again.”

Sharon laughed. “Sure you can. I like to do a reading in the morning to make sure that I’m in-tune with my deck. We have a symbiotic relationship,” she joked. Before Alaska could protest, she laid down a single card and flipped it over. “The Three of Wands,” she read dramatically. “Looks like opportunity is in your future, and you’re getting closer to a goal you’ve set. Something you’ve dreamed of is becoming reality now that you’ve made plans to create it.”

Alaska shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She didn’t like how vulnerable she felt whenever Sharon read her cards, because everything that came out of the witch’s mouth was spine-chillingly accurate. Sure, Sharon didn’t know that, but it affected Alaska all the same. Putting the card back in the deck, Sharon began to reshuffle.

“Um, I don’t really want another reading,” Alaska piped up nervously. Sharon chuckled.

“This one's for me. Y’know, not everything is about you, pumpkin,” she teased. Alaska looked down at the table, watching Sharon place a card and flip it. “Hm. Okay.”

“Care to enlighten me?” Alaska asked, looking at the card blankly. The witch nodded.

“Sorry, yeah. I forget you’re not Jinkx, and you don’t know all this already. The Chariot. Achieving desires can only be attained through self-control and the ability to harness the forces of chaos. Willpower leads to success and victory.”

“And is that accurate?”

Sharon shrugged. “This particular deck and I have a… special relationship. It’s always told me the truth, no matter how blunt or painful. So I guess, yeah, it’s accurate. Always is. The cards usually know more about us than we do.”

“So I’ll accomplish whatever it is that I’m trying to make real, and you’re gonna do the same thing as long as you maintain control?”

“It looks that way, doesn’t it?” Sharon tilted her head to one side, looking Alaska up and down. “So, you obviously know what I do for a living, but what about you?”

Alaska pushed her hair behind her ear, staring down at the table. “I’m a musician,” she mumbled.

“Really? That’s awesome.” At Sharon’s voice, Alaska lifted her head. The witch sounded genuinely impressed, and her smile proved that she was being sincere. Alaska flushed.

“I guess. It’s not great money, but it’s enough to live on, usually. And it’s not like I’m Beyonce or anything.”

Sharon laughed at that. “No, I don’t take you for the type. So you sing?”

“Yeah. I write a lot of my own stuff, but usually when I busk I do covers.” Sharon nodded in understanding as she put her deck away.

“What do you write about?”

Alaska shrugged. “Queer identity, mostly. My own experiences with identity and love and stuff.”

“And people are into that? Gods, I was kicked around in high school for just  _ looking _ like a dyke, let alone being out.”

The blonde flushed again. “It’s really heavily veiled,” she admitted. “I don’t wanna make it  _ too _ personal, y’know?”

“Mhmm. Tarot’s a lot like that,” Sharon admitted. Alaska looked at her inquisitively.

“Really? How?”

The witch shrugged. “I know a lot more than I let on, but I don't like being too specific when I'm giving someone a reading. It usually freaks them out, and I don't like making people feel weird or vulnerable.”

“That's… surprisingly sweet,” Alaska said. Sharon snorted, but the blonde continued. “No, really. It's nice.”

“That's not really a word people associate with Sharon,” Jinkx snickered as she came into the back room to haul out another box. Sharon flipped her off.

“I can be nice,” she argued. Jinkx raised an eyebrow, and Sharon stood up, gesturing to Alaska. “If I was a total bitch, Alaska wouldn't have come back.”

“I might have,” she said, and Jinkx let out a triumphant cackle, “But only because you're hot,” she finished in a mumble. Sharon shoved a laughing Jinkx out of the room, flushing slightly.

“You think I'm hot,” she deadpanned. It was more of a statement than a question, but Alaska still nodded.

“Obviously,” she answered with a tiny smile. Sharon’s expression never wavered as she crossed the small room and swung a leg over Alaska’s lap, straddling her before connecting their lips.

Alaska shuddered, caught off-guard for just a moment before adjusting and letting her hands rest on Sharon’s hips. The witch cupped her jaw, slipping her tongue between Alaska’s parted lips and intensifying their kiss, grinding gently against her. The blonde let out a soft noise of contentment as her hands slid down to cup Sharon’s ass and stroke her thighs. The holes in her ripped jeans allowed Alaska to splay her hands out on the tops of Sharon’s thighs and feel the softness of her skin in places where the fabric was torn, and the witch shuddered at her touch.

Sharon lifted the hem of Alaska’s t-shirt and slid her hands underneath, her palms cool against the blonde’s heated skin. Alaska made another little noise and Sharon broke the kiss to laugh and press a gentle peck to her cheek.

“You are  _ adorable _ ,” she murmured, cupping Alaska’s breasts and squeezing gently. Alaska let out a squeal at the unexpected move, but Sharon was too busy kissing her jaw to see the way she was blushing. Her lips were soft and plush against Alaska’s neck, and she tipped her head back to give Sharon better access, gasping as the witch sucked a hickey into her delicate skin.

“Mother Goddess, are you two fucking kidding me?”

Sharon twisted to face Jinkx, who stood in the doorway with a frown. “Sorry, Jinkxy,” she said, not sounding sorry at all. Alaska sort of wished she was invisible, but Jinkx only rolled her eyes as she discarded an empty box on the floor. 

“Thank you  _ so _ much for helping me unload, Sharon.”

“Hey! Which one of us set up the entire fucking booth yesterday while you napped in the passenger seat?”

Jinkx stuck out her tongue at Sharon. “Just come help me, Needles.”

“What are you, my boss? Fuck right off,” she proclaimed succinctly, giving Alaska a peck on the lips to punctuate her sentence. Alaska was still silent and flushing, unsure of just what she was supposed to do in a situation like this.

“God, I wish you weren’t a founder, otherwise I’d fucking kick you out,” Jinkx complained. “I’m gonna leave to set up for the Esbat, which means  _ you _ need to lock up the last door. And don’t be late.”

Sharon nodded. “I’ll be there.” When Jinkx left them alone again, Sharon brushed a lock of blonde hair out of Alaska’s face and kissed her cheek. “Sorry she interrupted us,” she smirked. Alaska cocked her head to one side.

“What did she mean about the founder thing? And what’s an Esbat?”

“I’m one of the founders of our coven. It’s a group of witches, we all practice magick both individually and as a group. I usually lead the rituals, since I’ve been a witch for the longest and I’m the most experienced. And an Esbat is a sacred day honoring the full moon. There’s one tonight, so we’re doing a ritual.”

“That’s… cool. How many of there are you?”

Sharon paused to give it some thought. “Six. Jinkx, Max, Raja, Pearl, Katya, and me. We used to have five, before Pearl joined.” Sharon stood up to lock the door connecting the front room and the back, and Alaska immediately missed her touch.

“So what are rituals like? Sorry for asking so many questions,” she added quickly. Sharon laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she leaned against the wall.

“Well, it depends on what they’re for. Since Esbats are so common, they’re a lot more low-key than Sabbat rituals, which only happen eight times a year. A lot of the time, we don’t even do a group ritual because of scheduling, but we planned for this one. It’s a Thunder Moon, which happens every summer, and it’s really good for spellwork.”

“Wow,” Alaska said softly. “I guess I know a lot less than I thought. My mom went through a crystal healing phase, but that’s about it. All I know is that they do different stuff.”

“You’d love Raja,” Sharon answered, resting her leg against the wall. “She’s mostly a crystal witch, and she does Reiki. She’s also a medium and a healer, she’s pretty fuckin’ badass.”

“Sounds like it,” Alaska agreed, playing with the hem of her shirt absentmindedly.

“I think you’d get along with most of ‘em,” Sharon continued. “Max is kinda reserved, not a big talker, but she’s nice. Pearl has this super laid-back energy that makes her really easy to be around, she’s really likeable. Katya’s a crazy motherfucker, but we love her anyway. And you’ve already met Jinkx.”

“Yeah,” Alaska nodded, blushing a little as she remembered Jinkx walking in on them. Sharon grinned and pulled Alaska to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her gently.

“Jinkx’s bark is worse than her bite, I promise,” she assured the blonde. “Hey, if you wanna come observe tonight, we can make that work. If you want.”

“Sure,” Alaska smiled, pressing closer and kissing Sharon’s cheek. “It sounds really cool.”

“Mhm,” Sharon agreed, not entirely paying attention, as she was fixating on the warmth of Alaska’s body against hers. She traced a careful hand up Alaska’s back, tangling her fingers in soft blonde hair and pulling her in for a kiss. Alaska’s lips were so, so soft against hers, and her body was pliant in Sharon’s arms, pressed up against her so tightly that the witch swore Alaska could feel her heartbeat if she paid attention.

Though she was still a little anxious, Alaska found herself able to relax in Sharon’s embrace, feeling more at ease with her than she had in a while. Something about the witch’s energy was inherently soothing, and even the way she kissed was calming, as if she sensed that Alaska wasn’t completely relaxed and was doing her best to make her feel more comfortable.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Sharon murmured, playing with Alaska’s hair. She nodded, unable to do anything but bask in the attention and think about how quickly her heart was pounding. The witch smiled, pulling away to lock up and lead Alaska outside. “Shit, it’s hotter than I thought,” she cursed, tugging at the sleeve of her blouse. Maybe black hadn’t been the best decision, but she was committed to her aesthetic and the sun would have to deal with it.

Alaska giggled. “Maybe it’s because you’re wearing long sleeves and pants?”

Sharon rolled her eyes as they began to wander down the street. “Yeah, maybe I should’ve taken a note or two from you,” she admitted, gesturing to Alaska’s skater skirt and loose t-shirt. The blonde grinned, twirling mid-walk like she was some kind of model. Sharon mused to herself that she definitely could be; she was beyond pretty enough, and had a tiny waist and legs for miles. She was definitely model material.

They ended up catching a bus back to Sharon’s apartment, and the bus was unusually crowded for a Sunday, leaving Alaska with two choices: stand next to a guy who kept eyeing her, or sit in Sharon’s lap. After one too many looks from the creepy guy, she chose the latter, sitting sideways and letting Sharon keep a hand around her waist to steady her.

On the way to the Sharon’s, they talked about their families. Sharon divulged that her coven was her family at this point, since her father had been missing since birth, and her mother had died when she was twenty-one. She’d been a great witch, Sharon told Alaska, the most powerful witch she’d ever met and probably ever would.

In turn, Alaska talked about her brothers, and how they’d had a rocky relationship growing up, but how they were much closer now. She told a story about how her brother Cory had reacted to the news of their parents’ divorce, and Sharon was remarkably attentive, throwing her head back in laughter when Alaska explained how their parents had babied her and Cory had gotten angry about it.

Sharon’s laugh was something Alaska wanted to bottle and keep for herself, the people on the bus who glared at them every time Sharon let out a particularly loud cackle be damned.


	3. The Empress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry for taking so long to update this, and i’m sorry it’s so short! i’m actually a lot further along than you’d think ;) special thanks to kacie (purecamp) for betaing!! <3

Once their stop came, Sharon led Alaska through the apartment building lobby and into the elevator, where they ascended to reach a long hallway. Stopping in front of an apartment numbered 441, the witch got out her keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open. “Take my hand,” she requested, holding it out to Alaska. The blonde took it tentatively, and Sharon pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them. “Sorry. Protection spells. Can’t remember if I made a barrier or not, but it’s touch activated ‘cause I’m lazy. As long as you’re touching me, you can get through.”

The interior was nowhere near as nondescript as the front door; from what Alaska could see, there were books and crystals strewn on almost every surface, and the smell of incense hung thickly in the air. None of those things surprised her; what surprised her was that Sharon’s apartment was big, much bigger than Alaska’s own. To be fair, Alaska worked at a minimum wage job and got bar gigs when she could, but still; Sharon’s apartment was nice, much nicer than Alaska could ever afford, but it was also homey and gave off a welcoming energy. She’d obviously gone to great lengths to make the space feel more natural and earthy, and by Alaska’s judgement she’d succeeded.

Sharon had put up tapestries over the walls– not the white-girl mandala ones you could get anywhere, but ones that depicted pentacles, the sun, the moon, crystal balls, and all sorts of symbols and pictures that Alaska didn’t recognize or understand. There were candles on almost every flat surface, all different shapes and sizes and colors, and jars the contents of which Alaska couldn’t even begin to identify. It was reminiscent of  _Dead Dandelion_  in terms of its dim, warmly-lit atmosphere and decor, but something about the apartment was much more authentically…  _Sharon._

“Your place is really cool,” Alaska mumbled, unsure of what else to say. Sharon grinned, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Aw, thanks, doll.” She dropped Alaska’s hand to scoop up the white-and-black cat rubbing at her legs, and Alaska recognized it as the same one that had been with her at the ren faire. “Hi, baby boy!” she cooed, scratching behind the cat’s ears and kissing the top of its head. “This is Cerrone,” she said to Alaska, cradling the animal in her arms. “He’s my familiar, he helps me with spellwork. Well, when he’s in the mood to.” She chuckled. “Most of the time he just sleeps or cuddles with me or yells for me to feed him.”

“He’s adorable,” Alaska smiled. Sharon kissed the top of Cerrone’s head again.

“Isn’t he just? Gods, I used to  _hate_  him, he was a scraggly stray before I took him in. I didn’t even want him to begin with, but he refused to leave and we ended up coming to an understanding, so I guess it was meant to happen.” Setting the cat down gently, Sharon took off her boots and looked in the direction of the kitchen. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Alaska replied, taking off her own shoes and placing them neatly by the door. Sharon smiled at the conscientious gesture, but only when she was sure that Alaska couldn’t see.

“You’ll have to play your music for me sometime,” Sharon commented as she crossed the room to open a suitcase-shaped object. Alaska was unsurprised to see that it was a record player, but she found herself enjoying the aesthetic of it all as Sharon sat cross-legged on the floor, flicking through the albums.

“I’m really not that good,” Alaska protested, joining the witch on the floor.

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Sharon waved her off.

Alaska laughed nervously. “No, really,” she insisted, “I don’t want you to have, like, high expectations of me.”

“Don’t be silly, it’s not a big deal. I bet you’re wonderful.” Choosing a record from the box, Sharon slid it out of its case and placed it on the table of the record player, guiding the needle into the grooves and flicking the on-switch. Music began playing quietly from the spinning record, getting increasingly louder as Sharon fiddled with the volume knob.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, and wouldn’t you love to love her?  
Takes to the sky like a bird in flight, and who will be her lover?_   
_All your life you’ve never seen a woman taken by the wind,_   
_Would you stay if she promised to you heaven? Will you ever win?_

“Fleetwood Mac?” Alaska laughed. “Really?”

Sharon raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s wrong with Fleetwood Mac?”

Alaska shook her head, trying to stifle her giggles. “Nothing, nothing! It just doesn’t seem like you, y’know?”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I love Manson as much as the next girl, but I grew up on Stevie. I listen to it for the  _vibes._ ” Her emphasis on the word “vibes” was accompanied by spirit fingers and a teasing grin, and Alaska giggled.

“Sure, I get it,” she grinned. “Manson does seem more like you.”

“Yeah? You’re right, Lasky, I’ve been a fan since I was ten.”

“Wow, that’s… dedicated.”

“Was that a subtle dig at my age?” Sharon teased. Alaska tipped back her head and laughed freely.

“No!”

Sharon stood up, twirling as she did so and beckoning for Alaska to join her. “C’mon, dance with me. Music feeds the soul, you should know that more than anyone.” Alaska stumbled to her feet, taking the hand that Sharon offered and letting the witch spin her around.

“Do you do this often?” she asked as they danced, moving in time to the music.

“What, the dancing? Not as often as I’d like to,” Sharon said truthfully. “And I’m usually piss-drunk in a dark club when I get to have a pretty girl on my arm.” Her teasing smile made Alaska blush as the witch twirled her under her arm.

They danced to two or three songs on the record, twirling and laughing together as if they’d known one another for a lifetime. Sharon’s energy when she was in her own home was overwhelmingly content and joyful, so different from the mysterious and reserved personality she’d shown at the faire. She was remarkably sweet, teaching Alaska new dance moves and showing her how they could be used to cast spells. When Sharon placed her hands on her waist from behind to help her through the movements, Alaska completely forgot to concentrate on the dance, fixating on Sharon’s solid, guiding touch.

“Intention, Alaska,” the witch reminded her. “Think about what you’re trying to do, what you’re trying to accomplish.” Alaska nodded, letting Sharon guide her through the steps one more time before the blonde huffed in frustration.

“I don’t think I can do it,” she apologized. Sharon shrugged, slowing her movements to a gentle sway.

“That’s okay, honey, it’s not always easy. I just liked dancing with you.”

Alaska smiled. “Me too. It was really nice.” Sharon smiled as she continued to dance, replicating the complex pattern she’d been trying to teach Alaska, the steps coming naturally to her. Alaska watched as she finished her invisible circle and stood in the middle of it, a glowing ball of light appearing between her hands before seemingly being absorbed into her chest.

“Gods, I needed that,” Sharon grinned, shaking her hair out. Alaska gawked.

“What- how did you do that? Was that what magic looks like?”

“It’s not a regular effect of magic use,” Sharon said with a quiet chuckle. “Witches from magical bloodlines can do magic that most other witches can’t do. It’s exceptionally rare, but possible. Here, let me show you.” She offered her hands to Alaska, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Alaska sat down as well, taking Sharon’s hands cautiously. “Trust me, okay?”

Alaska nodded wordlessly, and Sharon closed her eyes. It only took a few moments for Alaska to feel the same warmth traveling through her body, but this time its source was the place where her hands connected with Sharon’s. She gasped softly, feeling inexplicably  _good_. When she opened her eyes, there was a warm glow radiating from Alaska’s hands, and her whole body. Alaska’s eyes met Sharon’s, and the witch’s pupils were blown, her irises shining with the same golden light that radiated from Alaska’s body. The glow dulled in her eyes when they made eye contact, but the warmth in Alaska’s body remained even after Sharon pulled her hands away.

“That’s… amazing,” Alaska whispered, feeling inexplicably energized and calm at the same time.

“You like that?” Sharon chuckled, standing up. “Raja taught me how to do it.”

“If Raja taught you how to do that, I can’t wait to meet her,” Alaska grinned.

Sharon just laughed, getting up to snatch a large purple crystal off of a table. Collapsing back onto the floor, she held the crystal tightly against her chest for a few moments, silent except for her increasingly steady breathing. Alaska watched her, admiring the way her dark lashes fluttered and trying– and failing– not to pay too much attention to her lips. Looking up at Alaska suddenly, Sharon grinned. “You were staring at me,” she said simply, a reaction to Alaska’s look of surprise.

Alaska flushed deeply, her heart racing. “I- How did you-”

The witch chuckled. “I’m clairvoyant, Lasky. Surely you noticed by now?”

“Clairvoyant?”

“Well, only a little. Nothing like Max, she’s far better at seeing than I am. But I inherited my mother’s powers. I can see without seeing, darling, or rather I can sense. I don’t need to look at you to know where you’re looking, how your body is reacting… What you’re feeling…” Her voice was low, and Alaska flushed as Sharon’s blue eyes zeroed in on her and the witch gestured to her lap, putting the crystal aside. “Come here, baby,” she purred.

_I’ve been searching for a pot of gold  
Like the kind you find at the end of the rainbow_

Alaska climbed gently into her lap, trying her best not to hurt the witch. Sharon chuckled at her efforts, squeezing the soft flesh of Alaska’s thighs and making her squeal. She guided Alaska’s lips to her own with a steady hand on her cheek, kissing her softly. Alaska tangled her fingers in Sharon’s black curls, slipping her tongue between the witch’s parted lips and deepening the kiss.

_I’ve been dreaming, thought it was in vain  
Ah, but now you’re here, can’t believe that you’re back again_   
_Now I know I can’t lose, as long as you follow_

Alaska’s hips rocked against Sharon’s in time with the music echoing from the record player, and Sharon broke the kiss to lay Alaska on her back on the soft carpet. Sharon knelt between her thighs, kissing her lips again and sighing into the younger woman’s mouth as Alaska whimpered beneath her. Brown eyes fluttered open, making eye contact with Sharon’s and giving her a relaxed smile. Sharon smiled in return, pressing a kiss to Alaska’s temple before capturing her lips once more.

 _Now I know I can’t lose, as long as you follow_  
I’m gonna win, I’m gonna beg, steal, or borrow  
As long as you follow

“Mm, Sharon,” Alaska whimpered as the witch kissed down her neck. “Please…”

“Shhh, shhh,” Sharon cooed in her ear. “We have all the time in the world.”

“What about your ritual?” Alaska remembered suddenly, breaking out of her haze. Sharon bolted up with a start, sitting on Alaska’s thighs and checking the time on her phone.

“Shit, you’re right. If I don’t leave right now I’m gonna be late.” She stood up, hurriedly smoothing down her hair and making sure her lipstick was intact. “I don’t suppose you wanna come?” she asked apologetically. Alaska laughed, letting Sharon pull her to her feet as well.

“Let’s go.”


	4. The Emperor

Sharon drove a clunky old station wagon with a spell bottle dangling from the rear-view mirror and an amulet on the dashboard. The interior smelled like roses and sage, and as soon as Sharon turned the car on, Grimes began playing from the speakers, making Alaska giggle.

“You really are full of surprises, huh?”

They ended up at a powder-blue two-story house that stood alone on a corner, surrounded by untamed but well-kept plant life. When Sharon parked and got out of the car, Alaska watched her kneel down and press her palm flat to the ground, feeling the earth thrum under her hand. She whispered something unintelligible before standing up and leading Alaska to the front porch.

She traced a symbol on the wooden door, and Alaska watched in awe as sparks flew from her fingertips and burned the shapes into the door. The symbol glowed for a moment before fading, and as soon as it was gone the door clicked open and allowed them inside, swinging shut behind them.

“Sharon?” a voice called out immediately, “That you?”

“It’s me, Raj,” Sharon called back. “I brought a guest.” She heard a sigh of relief and knew it came from Max, an empath whose abilities were so strong that she could sense someone’s emotional presence and therefore had known that Sharon wasn’t alone.

“Come on in, honey, we’re just setting up,” Raja said, and Sharon ushered Alaska into the living area of the home.

When Alaska entered the room, her gaze fell upon a cloth on the floor, with a medium-sized cauldron in the middle, surrounded by unlit votive candles. Two people sat next to it, carefully arranging crystals and herbs on the cloth. The one on the left had silver-grey hair and caramel skin covered in a plethora of tattoos. The one on the right had blonde hair with intricate braids in it and a few small tattoos. Another silver-haired girl stood in the kitchen carefully snipping at some kind of leafy plant with a pair of scissors, and Jinkx could be seen digging in a trunk, pulling out scarves and candles every so often as she searched for something.

“Ladies, this is Alaska. She’s gonna observe tonight.”

The heavily-tattooed girl stood up, crossing the room and extending a hand for Alaska to shake. She wore many rings and necklaces that made soft jangling noises as she moved, and the metal on her hand was cool against Alaska’s palm.

“Alaska, we’re glad to have you. I’m Raja.” Her voice was surprisingly deep, and Alaska recognized it as the voice that had greeted them when they’d entered.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said, smiling nervously.

“I’m Pearl,” the girl sitting on the floor said with a small wave.

“Max is in the kitchen wrangling the rosemary bush,” Raja explained with a grin, “And over there is Jinkx.”  
  
Alaska nodded. “We’ve met.”

“Oh, have you?” Raja shot a knowing look at Sharon, who rolled her eyes.

“She came to the ren faire booth,” she offered by way as an explanation.

“Are you a witch, then?” Max inquired softly from the kitchen, her voice smooth as silk. Alaska shook her head. “Well, it’s lovely to have you here. I hope you can learn a little something from us.”

“Where’s Katya?” Sharon asked the room at large.

“Upstairs meditating,” Pearl rolled her eyes, “Where else?”

Max closed her eyes briefly, and in a few moments the witches covered their ears and let out various noises of complaint and pain, leaving Alaska perplexed.

“Don’t  _ fucking _ do that!” Raja complained, crossing the floor and socking Max on the arm, though not hard enough to actually cause her harm. Alaska looked at Sharon in confusion and saw that she was grimacing too.

“What was that?”

“Psychic jolt,” Sharon said through gritted teeth. “Strong enough to make Katya notice something outside her own head, with the side effect of all of us hearing it.”

“Hey, Max, you can kindly fuck right off,” a voice proclaimed from upstairs. A woman with a tangle of blonde hair appeared in the room rather suddenly, startling Sharon by squeezing her ass.

“Katya!” she hissed, pulling Alaska against her. The girl squeaked in surprise but eased into her embrace, realizing in an instant just how touch-starved she was for Sharon’s body against her.

The new girl cackled. “Sorry, Shaz, didn’t see you’d brought a gal.”

“Alaska, this is Katya,” Sharon said, rolling her eyes. Katya gave Alaska a once-over, giving her an appreciative nod.

“Alaska, huh? Sharon is one possessive bitch, watch out.” She grinned widely, showing off perfect teeth that Alaska was instantly a little envious of. “I’m kidding. Welcome to the covenstead.”

“Just call it a house, Katya,” Jinkx snorted. “Covenstead is so ancient. Can we please just start the ritual?”

“Max needs to veil,” Pearl and Katya said in almost perfect unison.

The grey-haired girl blushed. “I don’t need t, I can-”

“Of course you can, honey,” Raja assured her. “Alaska is only a guest. Don’t sacrifice your comfort.”

“Should I go?” Alaska piped up nervously. “I wouldn’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable.”

“No, please stay,” Max said quietly. Alaska noticed that almost everything Max did was soft and quiet, but she could tell that there was probably a lot more to the witch than met the eye. Max accepted a black scarf from Raja and slowly wound it around her head, dipping her fingers into a bowl in front of her and drawing them over forehead.

“You ready, honey?” Raja murmured to Max as the rest of the witches took their places. Sharon gave Alaska a quick kiss on the cheek before joining her sisters around the altar, and they joined hands to cast a circle around them. Alaska watched as a dome of light encircled them before fading away, and had to stifle her gasp.

“We call on the four corners to strengthen our magic, keep us grounded, and cleanse this house of any negative energy that might remain,” Max began. Raja sprinkled herbs into the cauldron, striking a match and lighting the fire, which immediately sprung up in large, bright flames that illuminated the faces of the witches.

“Sisters, light your candles from the cauldron in a clockwise order,”  Jinkx said, reading from a book in front of her. “Sharon, you first.” Sharon lit her candle from the cauldron, then lit Katya’s, who lit Pearl’s. Pearl lit Raja’s candle, and the flame passed from Raja to Max, from Max to Jinkx. “Now, we repeat the incantation together, nine times. Let’s begin.”

Every witch in the circle joined in, their voices blending and becoming stronger as they grew more confident in their words. Alaska couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but it seemed like a combination of English and something else, maybe Latin. She really wasn’t sure. When they’d finished, Jinkx instructed them to blow out their candles in the same order they’d lit them.

“Shall we break the circle or should I just enlarge it?” Sharon asked.

“Just expand it,” Raja shrugged. “I hate having to leave and re-enter every time I need to take a piss.”

“Will you at least  _ help _ me, assholes?” Sharon laughed, taking Jinkx and Katya’s hands. The coven linked hands again, and Alaska watched the sphere of light reappear around them before growing larger and larger. She felt a strange buzz of energy when it encompassed her and continued to grow until it encircled the entire house and faded back to invisibility.

Raja broke contact first, standing up and rubbing the back of her neck. “I’ll go get the booze, yeah?”

The witches all agreed, laughing as they stood up as well. Max took her scarf off and folded it carefully before setting it aside, and Sharon joined Alaska in the kitchen, leaning on the counter.

“So, what’d you think? Not that it’s over or anything. Just the spell.”

“It was... “

“Magical?” Sharon teased, poking at Alaska’s ribs and making her giggle.

“That’s not what I was gonna say, asshole,” she said, turning to wrap her arms around Sharon’s waist. “I thought it was really nice. I didn’t really  _ get _ most of it, but it was cool.”

Sharon smiled. “Well, the circle’s bigger now so you can do something with us if you want. Or I can drive you home.”

“I kinda wanna stay a little longer, if that’s okay with you,” Alaska said quietly. Sharon chuckled, her lips brushing against Alaska’s cheek and nuzzling it with her nose. It was surprisingly intimate for such a simple gesture, and Alaska felt her cheeks grow slightly warmer.

“It’s more than okay with me, pumpkin,” Sharon murmured. Alaska smiled, pulling her closer and enjoying the warmth of her body and the solid strength of the witch’s arms around her.

“Hey, lovebirds, cut it out,” Pearl snickered, sauntering into the kitchen with a joint. “Some of us are trying to enjoy this spiritual holiday without their coven leader having eyesex in front of them.”

“Shut up, Pearl, I don’t complain when you bring Violet over,” Sharon shot back. “Her fiance,” she whispered to Alaska as an explanation.

“You suck,” Pearl mock-complained, passing the joint to a laughing Jinkx as she sat back next to the cauldron. Sharon stuck her tongue out at them, and Alaska snorted at the childish gesture.

“Mmm, where were we?” Sharon hummed, nipping lightly at Alaska’s earlobe before pressing a liquid kiss just under her jaw. Alaska bit her lip to keep from making any sounds, acutely aware of the presence of Sharon’s coven only a few feet away from them. Sharon’s hands tangled in Alaska’s long blonde hair, fingernails scraping lightly at her scalp as she connected their lips once more.

“Can I meet your friends for real?” Alaska asked, slightly breathless as Sharon pulled away. The witch smiled.

“Of course you can. C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

All of the other witches were sweet to Alaska, taking a shine to her almost immediately. She found herself getting along best with Katya, thoroughly enjoying her strange and mismatched sense of humor, and she enjoyed being able to see a more relaxed side to Jinkx. Raja was kind but a little intimidating, and Pearl was fairly similar, but they both seemed to loosen up after a while. Max was the most reserved out of any of the witches, but Alaska thought her intelligent silence was intriguing, and what little she said was often either impactful or funny.

Sharon drove Alaska home after an hour or so, kissing her on the hood of her car and resting her hands comfortably on Alaska’s thighs under her skirt before giving the blonde her number and walking her to her apartment.

“You’ll call me, right?” Sharon asked when they stopped in front of Alaska’s door. She seemed a little nervous, but was doing a hell of a job hiding it. Still, Alaska picked up on the uncertainty in her voice and the way she bit down on her lower lip, and she smiled.

“Of course. Thank you for today, I… it was great.”

“Anytime, sweets,” Sharon smiled. “See you around, Lasky.” She turned to go back down the hallway and out to her car, but Alaska caught her by the sleeve of her top and pulled her back.

“Wait,” she grinned. “At least kiss me goodnight.”

Sharon chuckled and leaned in to kiss Alaska, exceptionally gentle, before pulling away and squeezing her hand.

“Goodnight, Alaska.”

“Night, Sharon. Drive safe.”

The last Alaska saw of her was a two-finger salute before the witch turned the corner down the hallway and was gone.

She called Sharon a few days later, not wanting to seem  _ too _ eager, but not wanting the witch to think she’d given up on her. When she answered the phone, Sharon’s voice was light and airy, just as sweet as Alaska remembered it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Alaska.”

“Hi, babydoll,” Sharon greeted her. Alaska could almost hear her smile over the phone. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks. What’s got you so chipper?”

“Hm, just a good day I guess. I cleansed just about everything in my apartment, it was long overdue.”

Alaska smiled at how carefree she sounded. “Do I hear Fleetwood Mac in the background again?” she teased.

“It’s Lana Del Rey, you absolute heathen,” Sharon cackled, and Alaska felt her chest fill with warmth at the sound.

“My bad, sorry,” she giggled. “I’m glad you’re doing well!”

Sharon’s laugh dulled to a quiet chuckle, the smile still present in her voice. “You too, honey. What have you been up to?”

“I’ve been doing a  _ ton _ of writing,” Alaska answered honestly. “That’s why it took so long for me to call, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, baby, I’m just glad you called,” Sharon said honestly.

“Yeah, me too.” Alaska knew Sharon could probably hear the smile in her voice, but at this point she didn’t care. “Do you, uh, wanna get coffee sometime?”

“Absolutely,” Sharon replied almost immediately. “Yeah, anytime. I work nine to six, Friday through Monday. Sometimes I come in on other days, but that’s my set schedule now that we have a couple of new hires.”

“I work until noon on weekdays,” Alaska said. “And I busk whenever I can, but I’d much rather see you than stand in front of a fountain playing songs that no one has cared about for twenty years.”

Sharon laughed at that. “I still wanna hear you play, cupcake, but I’ll let it slide for now. How does Tuesday at three sound? I’ll pick you up.”

“Y-yeah, sure,” Alaska replied, blushing at the pet name. “See you then.”

“See ya around, princess,” Sharon chuckled before hanging up and leaving Alaska to try to compose herself.


	5. The Hierophant

_Holding hands, skipping like a stone_   
_On our way to see what we have done_   
_The first to speak is the first to lie  
The children cross their hearts and hope to die_

Sharon exhaled, smoke curling around her lips and into the open air. She was sitting comfortably still, candles lit all over her apartment and casting her in a warm glow as she toked. A deck of tarot cards sat forgotten at her feet, a product of frustrating readings that led her to believe that she needed to clear her head and her energy. She had cleansed her apartment with cedar and sage, and lit sticks of sandalwood incense around the room just to be sure.

The new deck was being difficult, offering conflicting answers and refusing to cooperate with her, but she was determined to forge a good relationship with it. It wasn’t the first time she’d had issues with a deck, after all, and she suspected that this one possessed some particularly bad energies from wherever it had been made. Either that, or it simply didn’t want to work with her for whatever reason.

Still, she decided to work more with it tomorrow and chill for the rest of the night; she’d expelled most of her energy while working her magic, and combined with the weed it left her head hazy. A Queens of the Stone Age record played on low volume through the apartment, and Sharon was content to sit in the relative quiet of her home and reflect.

It had been a month since she’d met Alaska at the ren faire, and the lanky blonde was more often than not on her mind-- and at her apartment. Sharon didn’t do relationships, not by a long shot-- they usually ended with her getting her heart broken and casting a curse on the person who’d wronged her, which was never good for anyone involved. It wasn’t a healthy practice, but it was hers, and she’d be damned if she’d let anyone dictate her craft for her. Something about Alaska was different, though, and for the first time in a long while, Sharon actually _wanted_ to move forward with Alaska. She was the kind of girl that the somewhat-reclusive witch enjoyed being around, and something about her energy and demeanor made warmth bloom in Sharon’s chest whenever she was around her.

Love spells _really_ weren’t her thing, but nonetheless Sharon found herself looking through one of her spellbooks to find one. Maybe it was the weed, or maybe it was something else entirely, but when she found a spell for enhancing connection between two people, she couldn’t help but mentally check if she had everything that was needed for it. She did, but a nagging voice at the back of her mind told her that performing such a spell would be a very bad idea. Love spells were a strange breed, often fickle or dangerous, but if done correctly and under the right circumstances, they could have fantastic results. Sharon didn’t like to mess with them, and a sour feeling curled in her stomach as she stared at the incantation on the page.

This wasn’t right. Even if the spell wasn’t _meant_ to manipulate Alaska’s feelings, sometimes spells had minds of their own, and had unforeseen effects that could range from problematic to downright disastrous. It wasn’t fair for Sharon to rely on magic to help her; she needed to swallow her pride and her fear and just talk to Alaska. If they grew closer, Sharon didn’t want it to be because of magic, but because they were compatible. She’d heard stories about people trapped by love spells, thinking they were in love but subconsciously desperate to leave the forced relationship, no matter how happy it seemed to make them on the outside.

Sharon put the spellbook away.

As if by some kind of cosmic convergence, Sharon’s phone buzzed as soon as she’d replaced it on the shelf and sat back down on the floor.

**Alaska xo: hey Noodles :) what are you up to?**

**Noodles: Trying to get this tarot deck to work with me lol. She’s a stubborn one.**

**Alaska xo: probably not as stubborn as you ;)**

**Noodles: I’m hurt, Lasky, really**

**Alaska xo: you? hurt? never**

**Alaska xo: as far as i know you could be a dragon in disguise**

**Noodles: Maybe someday you’ll find out… ;)**

Sharon really didn’t want Alaska coming over when she was high and a little too emotionally volatile, so they planned to meet up the next day at Alaska’s building for coffee. Alaska wanted Sharon’s input on a song she was writing, trying to incorporate the witch’s practices and craft into it, and Sharon was more than happy to help her. She wasn’t too sure how she could help in the first place, but she was willing to try.

When she woke up the next morning, she reread their texts from the previous night with a clearer head and some trepidation. Alaska had asked her to come over for coffee, but what did that mean, exactly? Was Sharon reading too much into it if she assumed that Alaska wanted to hook up? Would Alaska be upset if Sharon dolled herself up and it turned out that she’d actually meant they were meeting for coffee? Conversely, would she be offended if Sharon showed up actually expecting to sit and have coffee, and be annoyed at her for not catching onto her cues? Sharon didn’t want to come across as only wanting sex, but she also didn’t want Alaska to think that she wasn’t interested.

She decided to play it safe and dress in a way that would work for either situation. She chose a casual black dress with a mock neck and long sleeves that flounced at the elbows and reached slightly past her fingertips. It hugged her form in a way that was flattering but not as overtly sexy as quite a few of of the dresses Sharon owned, and the skirt was modest enough to reach past her mid-thigh. Paired with knee-high platform boots from her punk days, a silver raven skull necklace, and several rings on both hands, the outfit was casual, but Sharon knew she looked good.

Alaska’s building wasn’t as nice as Sharon’s, considering that she worked at a 7-Eleven and played for tips at a bar, but what Alaska’s apartment lacked in size it made up for in charm. She buzzed Sharon up and opened the door to her with a smile, ushering her inside. The space was cozy, and it seemed like Alaska had labored hard to make it so; pillows and blankets covered the floor, and an oil diffuser filled the air with the smell of jasmine. As soon as Sharon walked in and Alaska had closed the door behind her, an orange tabby sauntered up to meet Sharon, rubbing against her legs and purring. Alaska grinned at the witch, greeting her with a brief kiss on the cheek.

“It’s good to see you.”  
  
“You too,” Sharon smiled. Alaska looked fantastic, wearing a pale pink skater skirt and a black tank top that she seemed to have cut short herself, so it brushed just past her ribs. Her hair was half up in a scrunchie, which Sharon thought was absolutely adorable, and she sported white knee socks with black stripes at the top that drew attention to her mile-long legs. “You look gorgeous.”

Alaska blushed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Thanks. You look amazing- like, stunning. Seriously.” She seemed flustered, and Sharon focused on exuding calming energy, hoping that the blonde would pick up on it and relax a little.

The tabby cat hovered around Sharon, sniffing at her shoes as she took them off and set them aside and rubbing up against her legs. The witch knelt down to pet it, noting the difference between its shorter, fluffy fur and Cerrone’s long, silky hair. The cat purred audibly and Alaska giggled.

“She likes you,” she said with a lopsided smile. Sharon looked up at her with a matching grin.

“What’s her name? She’s _so_ sweet.”

“Her name’s Peaches,” Alaska said happily, watching Sharon pet the cat and scratch behind her ears. “She’s pretty friendly, but most of the time it takes a little while for her to warm up to new people. Are you sure you don’t have catnip in your pockets or something?”

“Nah, she’s just a sweetheart. Aren’t you, honey?” she cooed to the cat, petting the soft fur around her face. Alaska brushed past her, stepping into the kitchenette and pausing to look at Sharon.

“You wouldn’t mind if we didn’t actually have coffee, right?”

Sharon stood up, leaning against the kitchen counter with a raised eyebrow. “Why would I mind?” Alaska blushed, and Sharon picked up on what she meant in an instant. The realization must have shown on her face, because Alaska’s cheeks only reddened further. “You weren’t actually inviting me over for coffee, were you?” she asked, her plum lips curling into a smirk.

“I was!” Alaska protested, though she was clearly lying. She squirmed under Sharon’s gaze, folding her arms over the part of her torso that her crop top left exposed. “I… I’m not good at this,” she admitted nervously, lowering her gaze to the floor. “I really like you.” Sharon crossed the small kitchen to lean her hip against the counter, tucking a lock of hair behind Alaska’s ear.

“You’re adorable.”

The blonde looked up at her, lips parted in surprise. “You’re not mad?” Sharon chuckled.

“Why would I be mad? You’re cute when you’re flustered, y’know.”

“I… I didn’t wanna just hook up or anything,” Alaska rushed out. She faltered. “I mean, I _do_ , but… not _right_ now, y’know? I just wanted to see you, and I’m not good with words sometimes, and I-” Sharon silenced her with a soft kiss, cutting off her anxious rambling and cupping her jaw carefully. When she pulled away, Alaska’s eyes remained closed for a few moments before fluttering open. Sharon smiled.

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, pumpkin. Just relax.”

“Okay,” Alaska said, her voice little more than a murmur. “D’you wanna help me out with the song?”

“‘Course I do. Show me what you got, Alaska.”

Alaska nodded, taking Sharon’s hand and leading her to the living area to sit on cushions on the floor. She picked up a guitar from its stand, beginning to pick out a lilting melody. Every so often she would stop, curse softly, and start over again, apologizing to Sharon.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Sharon insisted as Peaches returned to climb into her lap. “I think it sounds lovely.”

Alaska flushed. “It sounds a lot better in my head. I can’t get the fingerpicking quite right, it doesn’t sound the same.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it,” Sharon said, stroking the cat absentmindedly. The blonde shrugged, going over the melody again and sighing when it didn’t match up  with what she’d played the first time. The look of frustration on her face was frankly kind of adorable, and Sharon couldn’t hide the small smile that crept up on her.

“What are some important numbers in witchcraft?” Alaska asked quietly, seeming a little uneasy about the question. “I wanna do something with intervals, but I don’t know… I kept finding different answers online.”

Sharon laughed. “The internet isn’t always the best place to find information on magic, Lasky. Some important numbers? Five, for the pentacle and the five elements. Um, three, seven, and nine are all super important. Like in music, actually.” Alaska’s face lit up, and Sharon felt her heart twist with adoration at the blonde’s enthusiasm.

“You’re right! That’s really convenient.” Strumming through a new chord progression, Alaska hummed a similar melody from before, smiling to herself as it seemed to turn out the way she wanted. Quickly, she jotted a few notes down in the notebook sitting beside her, and then set the guitar aside carefully. “That’s perfect, thank you.”

“So, should I leave, or…?” Sharon joked, and Alaska giggled.

“No! Don’t leave.” When she realized how quickly she’d protested, she cleared her throat awkwardly. “It would, uh, disturb Peaches,” she covered for herself, gesturing to the cat who had apparently fallen asleep in the witch’s lap. Sharon stifled a grin; Alaska really was adorable.

“Right,” she said, playing along, “Well, I wouldn’t wanna disturb her from my lap. Despite the fact that I’d much rather have _you_ in it,” she added teasingly, watching Alaska get flustered and search fruitlessly for a reply. “Gods, you’re _so_ cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“I- I’m not embarrassed!” Alaska squeaked, though it was completely obvious that she was. She sighed. “Okay. I just… Um… I just like you,” she said. “Happy now?”

“You’re sweet,” Sharon smiled, “Very happy, yeah. C’mere.” She beckoned for Alaska to move closer, and Peaches suddenly woke up at the disturbance, hopping out of Sharon’s lap and darting off to find a better napping spot. Alaska squealed in surprise as Sharon pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. “See? _So_ cute.”

“Shut up,” Alaska mumbled, scooting even closer anyway. “Just kiss me.”

“Your wish is my command, princess,” Sharon teased before leaning in. They met in the middle, Alaska wrapping her arms around Sharon as they both raised up on their knees, not breaking the kiss. Sharon’s hands flew to Alaska’s waist, slipping her tongue between the blonde’s soft pink lips. Alaska let out a little whine when Sharon nipped at her lower lip before pulling away with a grin. “You’re so pretty.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Alaska countered, smiling. “I wanna show you off to everyone I know, so they can see how pretty you are. And how funny, and kind, and caring you are.” She pressed gentle kisses to Sharon’s face between every adjective, and the brunette flushed a little.

“Alaska…”

“I know,” the blonde replied, “It’s fast. I’m a U-Haul lesbian, I’ll be the first to admit it. We can take it at whatever pace you want to, but I hope you know that I really, really like you.” At the hesitant expression on Sharon’s face, she faltered. “You… you don’t feel the same. That’s fine, that’s okay. We can just-”

“Shut. Up,” Sharon stopped her, pressing a finger against Alaska’s lips to keep her from talking. “I never said I didn’t like you, Lasky, I do. I really fuckin’ like you. But I’m not a ‘relationship’ kinda person, so you’re gonna have to be patient with me. I’ve had my heart broken, and I’m not so great at letting people get close to me.”

“So… what are you saying?” Alaska asked quietly once Sharon had pulled the finger on her lips away.

“I’m saying that I like you, and I don’t know how to do relationships. C’mon help me out here,” she laughed awkwardly. Alaska sighed in relief and let out a quiet chuckle before kissing the corner of Sharon’s mouth.

“Okay. Be my girlfriend, then. We’ll work it out.”

“Isn’t ‘girlfriend’ kind of a juveni-” Alaska cut her off with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look.

“Are you gonna say yes or not?” she demanded.  Sharon laughed outright, pulling Alaska into her lap and kissing her cheek. Her lips left a faint lipstick mark on Alaska’s pale skin, but the blonde didn’t seem to mind very much.

“You’re such a dork, you know that?” Sharon grinned. “Of _course_ I’m gonna say yes. Yeah, Lasky, I’ll be your girlfriend, as long as you promise not to get mad at me if I have trouble opening up at first.”

Alaska tilted her head to the side, eyes wide and dark. “We’ve all survived shit, Sharon,” she said softly. “I’m not gonna be angry at you for something you’re clearly _struggling_ with, silly. Now just shut up and let me kiss you, ‘kay?”

Sharon snorted in laughter but complied anyway, letting Alaska push her to the floor and kiss her breathless.


	6. The Lovers

The bell over the door of _Dead Dandelion_ jingled as a tall blonde strolled in, flashing a smile to the purple-haired girl at the counter.

“Hi, Laila. Is Sharon in the back?”

The girl nodded. “She’s doing a reading, doesn’t wanna be bothered.”

“Right,” Alaska said, “I’ll just… wait for her.” She crossed the shop to a wall displaying necklaces with crystal pendants, examining the tags of each. Amethyst for dreams and protections, lapis lazuli for healing, rose quartz for love… Something made of rose quartz would be a sweet gift for Sharon, Alaska thought to herself, as long as it didn’t come from her own store.

She was so absorbed in admiring the various stones and necklaces that she didn’t even notice someone sneaking up behind her, until a pair of strong arms wound around her waist and soft hair tickled her collarbones.

“Hi, pumpkin,” Sharon murmured, and Alaska broke out in a smile, leaning back against her.

“Hi,” she giggled in reply, enjoying the comfort of Sharon’s embrace. “I missed you.”

Sharon laughed at that, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s shoulder. “It’s been, like, a week” she grinned. Alaska turned around, letting Sharon adjust her arms around her, and put her own arms around the witch’s neck.

“Shut up,” she grinned indignantly, pretending to be affronted. “I still missed you, Noodles.” Sharon kissed her cheek softly, her lips lingering for a little while before pulling back.

“I missed you too,” she admitted with a small smile. “How was work?”

Alaska shrugged. “Pretty normal. I had to clean up after some idiot who spilled an entire 2-liter of Coke and didn’t tell anyone, though. My back hurts from scrubbing every fuckin’ crevice below the shelves.” Sharon cooed softly and rubbed little circles into the small of Alaska’s back, cupping her cheek with the other hand.

“Aww, poor baby… If you wanna wait like fifteen more minutes I can take you to mine and give you a little massage, if that’d make you feel better.” Alaska blushed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Only if you want to,” she mumbled. Sharon grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“I wouldn’t’ve offered if I didn’t want to, sweet pea. As long as you don’t mind waiting ‘til my shift ends.”

Alaska nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Sharon and taking a step back. “Go do your work, silly,” she grinned.

"Don’t tell me what to do, I’m a punk bitch,” Sharon teased, blowing a kiss before retreating to another corner of the store to fix a tarot display that had been messed with by curious customers. Alaska watched her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye, trying to keep the smile off of her face; Sharon was undeniably in her element here, and Alaska wished she loved her job as much as Sharon loved hers.

Alaska examined a new book display that had been changed up since the last time she’d been there, picking up a few of the titles and reading the blurbs on the back. Quite a few of them were books on witchcraft for beginners, and Alaska was intrigued by these; she’d been pondering whether she should learn more about what Sharon did, and if she was lucky, maybe she’d like it enough to consider pursuing it herself. Still, she put down the books with a soft sigh, moving to another section of the shop. If she needed books on witchcraft, she could ask to borrow one of Sharon’s. 

Another area of the store was filled with candles of all colors and shapes and sizes, mostly from local craftsmen because that was important to Sharon and Jinkx. Certain candles boasted labels with the various elements on them, others showed zodiac symbols, and many of them had names and little spells written on them. Alaska smelled a few of them, testing out their scents and finding that her favorite was the one with the element of water on it. It smelled like a sea breeze, light and fresh, sweet with a hint of saltiness mixed in, and she made a mental note of which candle it had been so that she could think about buying it at a later date.

Sharon appeared at her side just as she was carefully setting down a large chunk of rutilated quartz, careful not to drop it for fear of breaking the crystal, and she had her bag with her which told Alaska that she was ready to leave.

“You ready to go?”

Alaska nodded and let Sharon take her hand, leading her out of _Dead Dandelion_ and down the street to where she’d parked her car. Settling into the front seat like she’d done several times before, Alaska used the sun shield mirror to check her lip gloss while Sharon started the car. Unlike usual, Sharon didn’t immediately hook up her phone and play music, and she didn’t seem like she was planning to, either. She wasn’t going to mention it, but Sharon glanced over at her with a smile as she pulled out of her parking spot.

“You can play whatever you want.”

“I don’t think we have the same music taste,” Alaska said with a laugh, and Sharon shrugged.

“I mean, we don’t really, but I wanna hear the music you like. It’s not fair of me to always put on what _I_ wanna listen to.” 

“It’s your car,” Alaska pointed out, grabbing the aux cord anyway and plugging it into her phone.

“My car, your music. Max would probably say something poetic about that.” Alaska smiled at the thought as she scrolled through her music library. She definitely didn’t want to put on her playlist of songs that reminded her of Sharon; that was probably too much too quickly, and she didn’t want to freak her girlfriend out so early on. Instead, she went to one of her favorite albums, her thumb hovering over the screen as she deliberated.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school.  
_ _Old folks say 'You poor little fool'.  
_ _Down the streets I'm the girl next door.  
_ _I'm the fox you've been waiting for._

“Are you serious?” Sharon laughed incredulously as soon as the opening chords played, “Cherry Bomb? I fucking _love_ this song!” Alaska flushed a little; it made sense that Sharon would like a song like Cherry Bomb, as it seemed to fit her devil-may-care personality. Despite Alaska’s preference for softer singer-songwriter music, it was one of her favorite songs. She used it to pump herself up when she needed some extra energy, or it provided a fitting backdrop for when she got angry and just needed to blare something aggressive at top volume.

_Hello, daddy. Hello, mom.  
_ _I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!  
_ _Hello world! I'm your wild girl.  
_ _I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_

Sharon tapped out the beat of the song against the steering wheel as she drove, nails clicking. Alaska could tell that she was singing along under her breath, and it was endearing to see her girlfriend losing herself in the music as she wove through traffic and made her way home. When they got to Sharon’s apartment, Cerrone was at the door to greet them, meowing at Sharon’s return and rubbing up against Alaska’s legs. Sharon threw her bag down on the kitchen counter and sighed, smiling exhaustedly at Alaska as the blonde took off her shoes.

“Mind if I change?"

Alaska looked up, taking off her jacket and draping it over one of the stools at the countertop. “It’s your house, Sharon, do whatever you want,” she laughed. “You seriously need to relax.”

Sharon looked sheepish as she made her way to her bedroom. “Sorry. I just- I’m not-” she sighed. “I told you, relationships aren’t something I’m used to.”

“I know,” Alaska assured her, crossing the apartment to brush Sharon’s hair out of her face and give her a kiss. “But I want you to feel like you can be yourself around me, okay?” Kissing Sharon’s forehead, she gave her a light push into the bedroom. “Go on, change. I’m not going anywhere.”

When Sharon reemerged, it was to the sight of Alaska taking her hair down from its ponytail, shaking it out as she sat on the floor in the living area. The sound of Sharon’s door opening had made her turn her head, smiling at her girlfriend as she continued to remove bobby pins from her hair and slide them onto the waistband of her skirt. Sharon had changed into a black tank top and black sweatpants that read _LOVECRAFT_ up one of the legs, and she’d taken off all of her jewelry as well.

“You look cute,” Alaska grinned. The witch flushed as she joined Alaska on the carpet.

“I’m literally in sweatpants, Lasky,” she snorted.

“Still cute, dork,” Alaska shrugged, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

Sharon smiled as she broke the kiss. “Mmm, how about that massage? You still up for it?”

“Um... “ The only reason Alaska hesitated was because she and Sharon hadn’t done very much more than some grinding and heavy petting, usually interrupted by someone or something. She wasn’t uncomfortable with her body, in fact she thought she was cute as hell, but she didn’t know just how much she’d need to take off. “Yeah,” she decided. “That would be… really nice.”

Sharon nodded. “Are you okay with doing it in the bedroom? I don’t think laying on the floor is gonna do your back any more favors.” Alaska nodded, standing up to follow Sharon into her bedroom.

The walls were white, but many of them were adorned with art and posters and the same kinds of tapestries that hung throughout the rest of Sharon’s home. The room was illuminated by strings of fairy lights that hung from the ceiling, casting everything in a warm glow, and Sharon’s bed was draped in silky white sheets. Noticing Alaska’s expression, Sharon smiled.

“You like it?”

“It’s… really pretty,” Alaska admitted. “Softer than I expected, honestly.”

Sharon smirked. “I’m not all Edgar Allan Poe and hard rock, baby. Get on the bed, get comfy. I just need to find something.” With that, she crouched in front of a chest in the corner of the room, pulling out a small corked bottle. Alaska perched nervously on the edge of the bed, eyeing the viscous liquid inside the glass bottle. When Sharon turned around, she looked surprised to see that Alaska had barely moved. “You don’t have to undress if you don’t want to, I just thought you might want a little magical help. I can put this away and just-” She stopped mid sentence when Alaska pulled her top over her head, letting it fall to the floor. “Oh.”

Alaska blushed, looking down at her lap. “Do you want the bra off too?” she asked softly. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” In a moment, Sharon was kneeling at Alaska’s feet, forcing the blonde to look at her. She tilted Alaska’s chin up with careful fingers and leaned in to kiss her deeply, humming softly against her lips.

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” she murmured when they parted. “Goddess, you’re so beautiful…”

“Shut up,” Alaska mumbled, embarrassed. She turned towards the bed and unclipped her bra, letting it fall away as she laid down on her stomach on the soft sheets. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” she asked, her voice small.

“Of course I don’t, you dork,” Sharon snorted, clambering onto the bed to straddle Alaska’s thighs. “This is gonna feel kinda weird, but don’t freak out, okay? Trust me, baby, I’d never do anything to hurt you.” Alaska nodded as Sharon warmed up some of the liquid from the bottle between her palms, but the blonde wasn’t at all prepared for the tingling warmth that bloomed across her skin when Sharon laid her palms against her back. She gasped, but as soon as she’d done so, Sharon’s hands were rubbing slow circles against her shoulder blades. “I know, baby, I’m sorry…” she cooed, “It’ll make you feel better, I swear. It just takes some getting used to.”

“Y-yeah,” Alaska agreed, feeling the warm tingle spread from Sharon’s palms all across her back and wherever her hands touched. “It’s… kinda nice?”

“Good, it’ll start to feel really good soon. I just need to concentrate, so hush.” Sharon focused on Alaska’s body, visualizing all of the pain and negative energy being slowly rubbed away by the oil she was spreading over Alaska’s skin. She could tell it was working when she felt Alaska’s muscles begin to relax and release the harmful energy, and when Alaska herself let out a soft sigh of contentment. Sharon chuckled. “You feel it now, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Alaska confirmed, “Feels so good… God, thank you.”

“Anytime, baby girl,” Sharon replied, continuing down Alaska’s back until she reached the waistband of her skirt. “Can I pull this down just a little bit, honey? Your lower back needs some love.” Alaska simply nodded, shifting slightly to allow her girlfriend to pull the skirt down until it was just below her hips. The moment her hands touched Alaska’s skin again, Alaska closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, enjoying just how relaxed and wonderful she felt.

“You’re way too good at this,” she murmured happily. Sharon finished up, the warm glow fading from Alaska’s back and sinking deep into her skin as the magic ran its course. She pressed a gentle kiss to Alaska’s shoulder, nuzzling her soft blonde hair with her nose and smiling against her skin.

“I’m glad you think so, baby.” The witch moved to lay beside Alaska on the bed, leaning over to kiss her lips gently and run her fingertips down her spine. Alaska whimpered softly, shifting on her side and pulling Sharon closer in order to kiss her properly, snaking a hand under the fabric of her tank top.

“Are you as turned on as I am right now?” she mumbled with an apologetic smile. Sharon bit her lip, trying to keep her own grin in check.

“Magic can be… intimate,” she explained, a small smile letting itself show on her face. “Or maybe I’m just pretty.”

Alaska giggled at the teasing remark, stealing a kiss. “You _are_ pretty,” she answered genuinely. “Really pretty.” Sharon blushed a little, capturing Alaska’s lips in a deeper, sweeter kiss and running a hand through her hair.

“Do you wanna stay for dinner?” she asked when they separated. “I'd hate for you to leave so soon.”

“I can stay the night if you want,” Alaska smiled. “I don't work tomorrow.”

“I’d love that, baby,” Sharon grinned back. “We can spend the day together if you want to. The coven is gonna hit the beach, and the weather is so nice lately. We’ll make a day of it, mm?”

Alaska nodded, taking Sharon’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “That’d be nice. Let’s do it.”

The drive to the beach was shorter than Alaska expected, or maybe it just seemed that way because she and Sharon spent the whole trip swapping song recommendations and stories and jokes. Either way, it didn’t take as long as the blonde had anticipated, and she was beaming as soon as she smelled the sea air filtering in through Sharon’s rolled-down windows.

They’d brought blankets and a picnic basket, and the rest of the girls pulled up in succession and parked beside Sharon’s car. Jinkx and Pearl had brought large beach umbrellas, Max was tasked with the sunscreen and tanning oil, and Raja and Katya had mostly brought magical items and tools as well as a cooler filled with ice and drinks. Everyone was dressed in beachwear; Jinkx sported a high-waisted two-piece in a flattering shade of green, Katya’s red one-piece looked like something straight out of _Baywatch_. Raja’s maroon bikini revealed that she had tattoos all over her body, not just her arms, and Pearl’s pink bikini had a flouncy little skirt that showed off her long legs. Even Max had worn something a little less modest than usual, opting for a black high-waisted bikini covered by a chiffon robes, and a large black sunhat.

In Alaska’s highly unbiased opinion, however, Sharon looked the best. She was wearing a long black dress, somewhat sheer with long bell sleeves and a slit up the side, and a pair of round black sunglasses. Alaska thought she looked like Lydia Deetz, and Sharon had cackled when she’d voiced that thought aloud.

“Maxie, toss the sunscreen over here,” Sharon called as she and Raja finished setting up the umbrellas and towels.

“SPF 50 or 75?” Sharon lowered her sunglasses slightly and gave Max a look, making the grey-haired girl smile. “Right. 75 it is.” Catching the bottle that Max tossed her, Sharon sat on her large blanket under one of the umbrellas and shoved her glasses on her head, pulling her chiffon dress off as Alaska watched and revealing quite possibly the most skin Alaska had ever seen of her. She wore a strappy black one-piece with cutouts all over that revealed pale, creamy skin all over and all of her beautiful tattoos; Alaska’s jaw dropped as her eyes raked over Sharon’s wide hips and thick thighs before moving upward to her breasts, barely contained by the swimsuit.

“You look… wow,” she managed to get out. Sharon chuckled. 

“Thank you, baby,” she grinned, tossing her hair as she opened the sunscreen and began slathering it all over her pale arms and legs. Holding it out to Alaska, who had just applied tanning oil, she offered an awkward smile. “Can you get my back, sweetheart?” Alaska nodded, practically scrambling to take the bottle from her and move behind her to massage it into the exposed skin of her back. Sharon let out a soft sigh, letting her head loll forward and enjoying the sensation of Alaska’s warm hands rubbing the cold sunscreen into her back.

“You should be all set,” Alaska smiled as she closed the bottle. “Are you just gonna avoid the sun all day? It’s so nice and waaarm,” she baited, shimmying her shoulders as she yanked her cover-up dress over her head. Sharon’s expression shifted from a half-smile to one of pure attraction as Alaska revealed her snakeskin-print bikini, pulling her long hair into a high ponytail while Sharon admired her.

“You are fucking _breathtaking,_ ” the witch murmured. Alaska grinned, feeling a rush of heat to her cheeks and knowing that she was definitely blushing.

“Come on, come into the sun! We can go in the water!”

Sharon shook her head with a grin. “Not really my thing, pumpkin.” 

“Oh, stop being a killjoy,” Jinkx said. “We all know you love the beach just as much as the rest of us. Well, maybe not as much as Pearl,” she corrected, gesturing to Pearl who had already filled one jar with sand and another with water, and was now combing the shore for seashells and driftwood.

“She’s a water witch, she doesn’t count,” Raja chuckled. “Seriously, Sharon, you should be fine now that you have sunscreen on. You’re not gonna burn to a crisp like last time.”

“And if you do, Max’ll just make her a salve again,” Katya added before letting out a screeching laugh at the memory of a lobster-red Sharon.

“I hate you all,” Sharon proclaimed, grinning as she stood up anyway and let Alaska pull her into her arms. Alaska kissed her cheek with a little giggle, resting her hands on her hips.

“I knew you’d come around,” she said with a wide smile. “Now c’mon, let’s go in the water!” She dragged Sharon across the warm sand and into the water, the cold ocean waves lapping against their ankles and making them shiver slightly. Sharon pulled Alaska against her body and kissed her, steady and strong against the powerful waves that tugged at their legs, now almost knee-deep in the water. They were each other’s anchor in the raging sea of uncertainty that surrounded them, and something about kissing Sharon while the sun shone on them and water surrounded them was the most romantic thing Alaska had ever experienced.

And then they felt a push before they were falling, landing in the chilly water with a splash and a squeal, and the rest of the witches could be heard cackling above them. Sharon sought out Alaska’s hand, holding onto it as they both sat up and glared at the coven, all of whom were nearly doubled over laughing.

“Fuck you!” Sharon exclaimed, raising the middle finger of her free hand as she stood and helped her girlfriend to her feet as well. Katya was on her knees in the water, cackling uncontrollably, and even Max was snickering behind her hand.

“You can’t tell me that wasn’t the funniest thing ever,” Jinkx giggled, trying to catch her breath. Sharon looked to Alaska for backup, but found the blonde to be grinning as she shook the water off of her arms. Seeing the look in Sharon’s eyes, she shrugged and giggled quietly.

“You’re so uptight, baby. It _was_ kinda funny.”

“I’m gonna get you all back at some point, y’know,” Sharon threatened, though her grimace had already given way to a smile.

“You can sure as hell try,” Raja teased, flipping her ponytail with a knowing grin.

“Ugh, I wasn’t supposed to get wet until later tonight,” Sharon complained, resulting in a chorus of fake vomiting sounds and disgusted gagging.

“You guys are gross,” Pearl said, wrinkling her nose. “Can’t you keep it in your pants for like one day, Sharon?”

“Nope,” Alaska said smoothly, effectively silencing whatever answer her girlfriend had prepared. “She really can’t.” Sharon made an indignant sound and smacked Alaska on the arm, resulting in a play fight that nearly-- but not quite --resulted in both of them falling into the water once again.

After playing in the water for an hour or so, Alaska dried herself off and sat on the blanket Sharon had brought, moving half of it into the sun so she could tan but leaving the other half in the shade to protect her girlfriend’s delicate skin. Sharon was reading a book, and though Alaska had teased her for bringing a book to the beach, there was no doubt that Sharon looked gorgeous lounging in the shade, her legs tucked beneath her and her hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls. Alaska was comfortable lying on her stomach, letting her skin soak up the sun, and she’d even slipped off her bikini top to avoid tan lines on her back.

She was relaxed enough that even the voices of the witches and the noise of the beach weren’t enough to keep her from dozing off, despite her very best efforts. She awoke to a gentle hand on her shoulder, and craned her neck up to see Sharon kneeling beside her. “You fell asleep, baby. Didn’t want you to burn.” Alaska smiled at the sweet gesture, taking her top from Sharon and letting her girlfriend shield her with a towel as she put it back on.

“C’mere,” she insisted once she was covered again-- though “covered” was probably an overstatement --drawing Sharon against her body and kissing her sweetly.

“The girls are unpacking the food if you’re hungry,” Sharon murmured, pressing her lips to Alaska’s cheek and lingering there for a few moments. Alaska nodded and followed her girlfriend over to the blanket where the coven had set up their picnic lunch on the biggest blanket, reorganizing the umbrellas around it for those who preferred the shade. Because Sharon and Alaska had brought most of the food, everything was vegetarian, and a fair amount of it was homemade. Max had contributed some of her own hand-dried herbs and even a bit of fresh produce, ever the green witch, and Katya was lighting a small candle in the center of the blanket to burn as an offering of thanks.

Lunch was a cheerful affair, everyone talking and laughing and swapping stories and jokes. The beach trip itself had only made Alaska feel more at home with Sharon’s coven-- and more importantly, Sharon’s friends. The food was wonderful, the assortment of drinks was surprisingly varied, from pink lemonade to vodka, and the conversation was robust and dynamic, ever-changing and shifting around its participants. The sky was slowly turning from a clear, sunny blue to a darker shade, and Raja and Katya expertly built a small fire in almost no time at all. It wasn’t large enough to burn for very long, but just big enough that the girls could all admire the flames and feel their warmth from a few feet away. 

As the air grew a little chillier Sharon donned her long dress again, and everyone else agreed that it was a smart idea so they followed suit and put their own cover-ups back on. Pearl complained about not staying the night, but the coven promised they would return soon for an actual ritual. They packed up their cars as the sun began to set, and after saying their goodbyes, trickled off in pairs or small groups to weather the drive home.

Sharon and Alaska were the last of their group on the beach, standing at the edge of the wet sand and looking out at the horizon as the sun slipped further below it and the sky turned from orange to pink. Sharon turned to the blonde slowly, brushing a lock of hair away from her face and gazing pensively into her eyes, making Alaska blush.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked with a little laugh. Sharon tilted her head slightly, taking Alaska’s hands in hers.

“I think I love you,” she answered. Alaska’s mouth fell open, Sharon already shushing her before she could say anything. “You don’t need to say anything, Lasky. I just feel like you should know. I love you.”

Alaska wasted no time in grabbing Sharon’s face and bringing their mouths together, letting Sharon’s hands settle on her waist to pull Alaska flush against her body and kissing back hard. Just as quickly as it had happened, the kiss grew less intense, and the two women began to move more tenderly, more sweetly; they stayed close even when they broke apart, foreheads touching.

“I love you too,” Alaska whispered. Sharon’s grip on her waist intensified, arms wrapping around her.

“Yeah?” she chuckled lowly as the sun finally disappeared from the sky and left them suspended in a silvery twilight. The sea breeze was cool and swift against their skin, but pressed together so closely, they were warm. Alaska grinned, throwing her arms around Sharon and hugging the witch tightly.

“Yeah. I do. I love you, Sharon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there you have it! sorry that i waited so long to post this, i've had it finished for months and months and just didn't have a chance to put it up! i really hope you enjoyed this fic, it really was a huge fucking labor of love.  
> (if you liked it, be on the lookout for a sequel series, as i'm already a few chapters into writing it!)
> 
> thank you for all of your comments, messages, kudos, and endless support of me and of this fic. it means the world!
> 
> xoxo, Citrus


End file.
